


Fight me

by devil_die



Category: My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rarepair, TW Hospital, legit i need more of this ship, nurse!ray, sick!emerson, tw sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson is sick and stuck in the hospital and has started to grow a crush on his nurse although he does want to fight him sometimes.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Ray Toro
Kudos: 4





	Fight me

**Author's Note:**

> A / n : so this is a rewrite of an old fic with the same plot but a ship that made me wanna cry seeing it so I decided to make it something I could read and be happy with

Emerson felt a scratch tearing its way through his mouth before he started coughing which made it feel like his throat was being rubbed raw with sand paper thus making him feel worse. Then he had been feeling before. He curled up under his blankets and into his stuffed animal his older brothers had gotten him when he was younger. The blanket was one they had gotten him too it was he had wanted it because he had been sick here without his brothers around all the time. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he heard a knock on the door and then a soft voice. “Mr. Barrett? You up?” The voice spoke as Emerson started to sit back up in the bed. He saw it was his nurse who had been making most of his rounds. Since he came into the hospital. Emerson day up fully in the bed keeping one arm under the covers to hold onto the paw of the stuffed puppy where it couldn’t be seen. He made sure to move the other arm so it was out for his nurse to take his vitals from it. Emerson has grown use to the pattern of having them take so he knew what to do he did it out of instinct of having it do so much.   
“Do we have to do blood today too?” Emerson asked as he noticed Ray coming over to the bed with the small cart behind him. He scrunched up his nose trying to see if he caught the flash of silver on the cart that was now parked beside his bed. “If we do, I’m gonna fight you.” He spoke with a small huff and a soft sleepy sound to his voice. It wasn’t that Emerson was tired for this tone to be in his voice. He had been sleeping a lot actually yet, the male was still sleepy as ever because his energy levels were low enough he felt drained no matter how much he slept or how little he did. Emerson looked up at the male even he heard a chuckle coming from Ray who he noticed was looking at his monitor and making sure everything looked right.  
Ray laughed a little watching Emerson when he seemed to be squinting at the cart. “No,” he spoke sliding his pen back into the pocket of his scrub top, “not today. You did it yesterday and it only every week, Emerson.” Ray spoke his voice soft as he grabbed the cuff to check Emerson’s blood pressure. “But I don’t know how much you’ll want to fight me because if you take me out, I can’t promise you’ll get a nurse as nice as me.” Ray jokes as he watched it and then wrote it down on his chart. “Oh! When I went by the gift shop making a round earlier, I saw your brothers. They had asked about you and said your mom was coming in to see you soon.” Ray spoke as he sat down on the edge of the bed by Emerson. He noticed the bed had been made into a ‘safe’ area for the male.   
There was a lump of something he knew was the stuffed animal he had found the male cuddling up to once, a couple pillows around the sides and the one he had been sleeping on and the blanket that had been tossed over the scratchy and uncomfortable blanket from the hospital since his room tended to always have a chill no matter what. But the hospital almost always had one anyway. And he noticed the discarded pen and paper lower to the foot of the bed.   
“What’s this?” Ray asked as he grabbed it and looked at it noticing a half done drawing of something.   
“No! I’ll fight you for looking at it!” The younger male grumbled out as he grabbed his art and tossed it onto the try his meals usually sat on.   
Ray chuckled softly before standing back up from the bed. “Alright, Emerson, you got to take some medicine and then I’ll go on and be out of your hair and let you sleep since you seemed so close onto being asleep when I came in.” Ray joked as he grabbed the cup of pills and then small cup of water. Ray handed them over and watched to make sure the male took them and ruffled his hair a little. “Alright. If you need anything you know how to get me.” Ray spoke with a small wink as he walked back out.   
Emerson watched him go and took one extra sip of the water before sitting it back down out of the way. As he did he noticed something written on the cup. “Call me when you get out and we can fight some time.” in what Emerson guesser was Ray’s handwriting. It made him smile since he had been making this joke with Ray for a while now. The me grabbed his phone and quickly added the number into his contacts before he sat his phone down and drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
